Culture
There are as many cultures as there are places and peoples in the Solterra, but there are a few constants that should be known by all Gryphs. The Laws of Solterra The Law of the Spark All life is sacred, but none more so than the life of those with the spark of divinity that grants the ability to reason and speak. While no life should be taken wantonly, the life of a being with the Spark is to be held as sacrosanct. The Law of Nature Though we shape the ground, fish from the water, kill our food, and cook with fire, we will never forget that we do not command nature but instead co-exist with the world, and the beings in it. The Law of Purpose While all Gryphs strive to live in peace and harmony with nature and others, our purpose on this world is to protect life and nature, and when those are threatened we will rise to defend them. Eating All food eaten by Gryphs should either be in season, or preserved in season. This is not an enforceable Law per se in most places, but those that choose to eat out of season, or kill wantonly will be judged by those around them. It is an important societal contract with the world as to not overrun the capacity of Solterra Gryphs need to make sure to preserve the environment and planet they protect. Most Gryphs are omnivores, but many are obligate carnivores. In general, meat is an important staple of the diet even for omnivores. Traditionalists believe in only hunted meat, and in a lot of ways this is the most common way to eat. Small and rapidly reproducing game animals are the most common meals, especially for Vulpes. Vulpes are well known for catching extra during the summer and fall, and preserving small animals for consumption during the winter. Lupes that follow the traditionalist methods generally hunt large game during the summer, and subsist on small animals like mice and voles during the winter. Farmed meats are popular in villages, and focus on the more flavorful and tender meats. Some are even starting to raise animals with multiple uses. Chickens are a farmed meat in great demand because they also produce eggs which are especially popular with Vulpes. Some Tundra Lupines and Snow Lupes have taken to herding and protecting herd game ranging from elk and deer to aurrochs, and the multi-use sheep. Much as it is shameful to eat out of season, improperly raised and cared for animals are a source of greater shame, and the biggest duty of a farmer is to ensure a safe, happy, and fear-free life for their livestock. Beyond the farmed meats there are also fruit orchards, apiaries, tubers, and greens raised for variety in diet. Among omnivores this range of foods is becoming more popular, and all animals seem to enjoy berries which have to be carefully managed or they are quickly gone. Hospitality Given the separation between dens, and the dangerous nature of the world Lupes and Vuples who were nomadic mostly subscribed to hospitality culture. It was once a restrictive set of rules governing behavior that has loosened greatly in many places. The remaining standard is that of simple hospitality. If a Gryph comes to your Den or Dwelling in need of shelter, they will be welcomed with profound respect, and generosity. This is regardless of who they are. Hospitality is understood to be for up to 3 days, or until the person is able to travel if they are injured or unwell. The Old Ways No longer strictly followed, many speak of the old ways in their ideals. At this point they are more guidelines that are looked at as good ways to live rather than the code that shall be lived by. The Laws of Solterra have replaced The Old Ways which seemed centered around an era of conflict long forgotten. Hospitality: Give hospitality and shelter to all that come to your den in need of shelter. They will be welcomed with respect and courtesy regardless of their station, status, race, or anything else. This hospitality will be given without expectation of compensation. Asylum: Otherwise remembered as Sanctuary, those that enter your Den are under the protection of your family to all costs. This ended up a traditional method to end disputes with a vanquished foe requesting hospitality and sanctuary from the foe that has defeated them. Traditionally they would be welcomed, sheltered, and ask forgiveness while they are being hosted. Bravery: A Gryph must defend their territory, Solterra, and family against incursions, and dangers of all kinds. A Gryph must stand up in situations of danger to any that they bear responsibility for, and defend their responsibilities. Loyalty: A Gryph owes loyalty to their family, their friends, and Solterra. To abandon their loyalty would be a matter of shame, and potential expulsion from their Den. Righteousness: A Gryph must always strive for rightness in thought, word, and action. They should live in harmony with all animals, their environment, and the Gryphs around them. Destruction of the environment, or unnecessary killing is against the Old Ways, and is shameful. Self Reliance: A Gryph must be self reliant to the greatest extent they have the capacity to be. This does not take away from the family and den, and in fact applies to that level as well in that each Gryph must also contribute to the self-reliance of their den and family. Truth: A Gryph should seek the truth in all things, whether in the world around them or their own behavior. Seeing the truth, they should speak it clearly. Compassion: A Gryph should always make an effort to do well by those around them, whether strong or weak, friend or foe, no matter who they are. These acts of kindness should be a genuine desire to alleviate another's suffering rather than simply the trappings of kindness for self aggrandizement. Often tied in with this is modesty about ones own actions and not taking self agrandizement. Honor: A Gryph must defend Solterra, the weak, and the helpless around them. They should be modest and wise, strong and kind, and strive to do their best in all things. Return to Gryphs World